The design and use of virtual reality systems is a new and largely unexplored field of computer science. The object of a "virtual reality system" is to give users the ability to explore environments that exist only as models in the memory of a computer. These environments may be models of the real world (e.g., streets of Las Vegas or the interior of a building), or they may be representations of purely imaginary worlds, or worlds inaccessible by human beings (e.g., the interiors of molecules or the center of our galaxy).
A typical virtual reality system consists of a computer, input devices, and an output device. The computer maintains the model of the virtual world and calculates its appearance from the view point of the user. The output device is often an apparatus that mounts on the user's head and may be either a display or screen mounted to a helmet or a pair of goggles. By wearing the helmet, the user visually immerses himself or herself in the virtual world. Also, attached to the helmet are tracking devices that enable the computer to know about the position of the user's head and in what direction the user is looking. The input devices found on a typical system range from simple joysticks to gloves or other body wear that may monitor a user's movements and gestures.
One significant limitation that must be overcome to yield a workable virtual reality system is to provide a method and system that gives the player the impression that he is moving in a three-dimensional world. This requires, first of all, a method to generate and change three-dimensional perspective images on a display as a function of inputs from the player. Secondly, this requires a way for the player to "move himself" within the image display. A viable virtual reality system must perform these operations in real-time. Moreover, for the purpose of providing an economical virtual reality system, these operations must be capable of performance with easily available and low cost microprocessing components.
Thus, there is a need for an economical method and system to implement player movement in a three-dimensional virtual reality world.
There is a need for a method and system that generate, for a low-cost virtual reality system, three-dimensional perspective images that change perspective according to player inputs.
There is a need for a method and system that permit the player to "move himself" within the three-dimensional image display of a low-cost virtual reality system.
Further, there is a need for a method and system can achieve the above objectives in readily available, low cost microprocessing components.